


A bad night

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Of bad poems and quantic physics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: That wasn’t the first time they had met like that – hidden from everyone, in the darkness of the night, inside locked rooms. Usually, they would make sure everything was perfect for those meetings to happen. Sometimes, however, something happened, that made them search the other for comfort.





	

That wasn’t the first time they had met like that – hidden from everyone, in the darkness of the night, inside locked rooms. Usually, they would make sure everything was perfect for those meetings to happen. Sometimes, however, something happened, that made them search the other for comfort.

Hux could proudly say that Ren was usually the one that came searching for him. The bigger, stronger boy was usually the one that climbed his wall to his window in the middle of the night, usually too angry to even start a conversation. He just came in, grabbed Hux by his collar and kissed him hard, sometimes staying at that – mostly when Hux was too sleepy – but normally using of this rage to bite, suck, mark, and also to fuck, against the wall, against the window, on the table, on the bed, on the floor. And Hux loved it. He really did. It was incredible, to see what this usually quiet boy was capable of doing. And after they were done, they would lay together and Ren would open up to what had been bothering him.

Tonight, however, wasn’t a normal night.

Hux was the one next to the house, staring up at the window, waiting for the moment when the lights would be turned off. He heard some voices, some mumbles, and then the light was off. He bit his lip before throwing the rock at the window, stepping back when he heard the sound. Then, he waited, and waited, until it was opened, revealing a confused Ren. Hux waved, making the boy look down, and he saw how the younger boy smiled before nodding for him to get up.

Hux took a deep breath before walking to the wall and using all his skills to climb it. Luckily, just under Ren’s, there was the living room window, where he could support himself. He slowly made his way up, raising his hand to Ren and being pulled up as soon as it was possible. Ren smiled even more when Hux finally stood straight in front of him, but before he said anything, he ran off to lock the door. When he returned, Hux didn’t give him time to think.

“I don’t want to hear anything coming from your mouth unless it’s a moan or an order” he said firmly, making the black haired boy freeze and then nod with a thick swallow. Hux moved closer to his boyfriend slowly before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him, firmly, intensely, deeply, tangling his fingers through Ren’s hair. The boy moaned quietly against Hux’s mouth, leaning closer to him and pulling him by his waist with his huge hands. Hux then started to lower his hands, only then realising that Ren was not wearing a shirt at all. He moaned contently and scratched down the boy’s back, making him arch up to the touch, biting the other’s bottom lip. 

“Clothes off” Ren mumbled against his lips, and Hux was very happy to comply. He pulled away from him, and started to strip in front of his boyfriend, staring at him during the whole process. He only stopped when he was completely naked, and then gave Ren a nod, signalizing he should also strip. The bigger boy gave him a smirk before simply removing his boxers and throwing them away. Hux took a deep, happy breath before walking to his boyfriend and pulling him for a kiss, pressing their bodies together. He grind up and Ren grind back, lowing his hands to Hux’s ass. Soon, they were humping against each other, while Hux tried to find the bed by pushing Ren around. After a while, the two stopped a second before falling on the bed. Falling didn’t stop their teenage hormones, and they simply continued kissing and grinding against each other. Ren moved his huge hands up and down Hux’s body, squeezing, rubbing, scratching, giving a special attention to his nipples, making Hux breathe and moan against his mouth, asking for more. During that, Hux moved his hand down to stroke both of their dicks together with his small hand, not even covering them entirely. It was just enough for them to shakily come against each other, moaning and panting against each other’s mouths. 

Hux let himself fall on Ren’s chest, resting there in silence while he caught his breathing. He could feel and hear his boyfriend’s heart beats in that position, and that made him relax, even for a few seconds. Then, he rolled away and laid next to Ren, looking up at the ceiling. He stayed quiet until a soft hand turned his head to the side and he saw how Ren was staring at him. He seemed happy, but worried at the same time. Hux could see in those huge, brown eyes that he suspected something.

“Yes, Ren?” he asked, quietly, raising an eyebrow and staring at his boyfriend. Before answering, Ren looked around, pulled the sheets over their bodies and moved closer to Hux, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other moving to support his own hand.

“Something happened” he said softly, tilting his head and looking deep into Hux’s eyes. Sometimes, he felt as if Ren could read him only by staring at his eyes like that. “This is usually the part where we tell each other what’s going on.”

“Nothing happened. Just wanted to spend time with you” Hux said, but not even his ears accepted that lie. Ren just chuckled.

“We spend the whole day together. Every day. And this is almost like a code for us. Whenever we are sad or angry, we go to each other and just let things out. So tell me. What’s troubling you” he said, and once again, Ren was pushing. Pushing to the right direction.

He used to be so dumb.

Hux was breaking him.

“I got a bad grade in my Physics exam” Hux said, slowly, looking down at Ren’s chest. That was ten times more interesting than the subject. He waited, thinking that Ren would believe it was only that, but when he felt a light squeeze on his waist, he knew he had to continue. “And my father cut my money for a month, said I can’t eat dinner for a week and prohibit me from going anywhere else other than school. For two months” he completed, rolling his eyes and looking back at Ren. His eyes were wide.

“That’s ridiculous. He can’t do that” he said, outraged, but Hux just rolled his eyes and moved closer to his boyfriend.

“I don’t care honestly. I just needed to let off some steam. I’m fine. I will be fine, which is the most important. Maybe if I get 100% in my next exam, he will forgive me in part” he said, shrugging, and then looked at Ren again, who now had a confused face.

“Well, if you say so... But then again, Physics is your best subject. How did you go badly in this test? Even I got a B” he said, frowning, and Hux looked down, refusing to let his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Hux?”

“I may or may not have spent several days watching you during the entire class instead of paying attention” he said, and then shrugged. “And also answered the whole quiz while mindlessly drawing doodles of you all around the pages” he finished, looking up at Ren, who was smiling.

“Wow. You really are in love”

“I never said that. Shut up”

“Good night, lover boy”

“Go to hell Solo”

“Fuck you”


End file.
